The bnl company
According to The History of Buy n Large, the got its start as a maker of frozen yogurt. It was a small business called Buy Yogurt. Later on, the business eventually acquired Large Industries, a men's suit company. The combined entity became known as Buy n' Large (note how there once was an apostrophe after the n). The dates of Buy Yogurt's founding and its acqusition of Large Industries are unknown. However, by the year 2057, as shown on the Buy n Large website, the conglomerate became a worldwide leader in the fields of aerospace, agriculture, construction, consumer goods, corporate grooming, earth transport, electronics, energy, engineering, finance, food services, fusion research, government, hydro-power, infrastructures, media, medical science, mortage loans, pet care, pharmaceuticals, phsycotherapies, ports and harbors, real estate, repairs, retail, robotics, science/health, space, storage, super centers, super grids, travel services, utilities, and watermills. The corporation's control affected other companies as well. It seemed as though other businesses wanted BnL to buy them out, such as Headr Inc. which gave BnL control of the world news headlines. Buy n Large contiuned to expand its efforts for control so much that by the year 2105, Buy n Large had over two million wholly owned subsidaries, governmental bodies, and health care centers. It had finally become a world leader in every conceivable field including world leadership. The Buy n Large Corporation's control over world governments was overseen by a global CEO, at the time it was Shelby Forthright. There was also a board of directors that approved Operation Cleanup. By giving the entire population on Earth (it was over 200 billion as seen in a newspaper) "the right to spend", humanity went into a state of mass consumerism which covered the entire planet in un-recycled refuse. By the time the movie WALL•E takes place, Buy n Large had built the Axiom, an executive starliner (among thousands of others whose names have not been disclosed), as a temporary refuge outside Earth while millions of WALL•E units and smaller number of huge mobile incinerators attempt to clean up the planet. Originally its cruise was only to be five years long until the BnL CEO proclaimed Earth unable to support life due to extreme toxicity. The Axiom and the rest of the starliners had to remain in space due to Directive A-113. After Buy n Large officially abandoned Earth in 2110, Shelby Forthright and all other humans supervising the cleanup had everything shut down and left. By the time the story in WALL•E takes place, Buy n Large no longer exists. It is present everywhere on Earth, the Axiom, and presumably all the other starliners, but since the death of Shelby Forthright and his generation, it no longer truly exists in a corporate sense. All Buy n Large activity on the Axiom is the same as it was 700 years before. It still has the same advertisements, but the corporation is just run on a defunct, continuing cycle by robots. Babies are taught how Buy n Large is their "very best friend", there are BnL logos on everything, and there are still automated announcements about Buy n Large. All the holographic advertisements still tell people to consume and shop, but humans no longer consume as there are no actual products to buy, let alone money to use. It is unknown if the humans know what Buy n Large is* bnl came from the buy yourgt Industries, Category:Companies